


The Unknown Can Be Beautiful.

by SnappyJenkins



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Birth, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappyJenkins/pseuds/SnappyJenkins
Summary: Spencer is worried that his girlfriend is suffering from illness and convinces her to go and get checked out. The outcome of her check up is one that neither of them were expecting.





	1. A Little Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeaganM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeaganM/gifts).



> Set at the end of Season Four of CM.

"(Y/N)...please?"

"Spence, I told you, I'm fine!"

"You're not fine! You're constantly in pain with your back, running to use the toilet..."

"Spence, drop it. Please!"

"You're lethargic...I wake you up just by breathing." He mumbled, guiltily.

"Reid!" She warned and he flinched. Hardly ever would she address him by his last name. She saw his reaction and she sighed as her resolve softened, making her way over to his dejected looking self. "Spence...it's just my Marathon training taking its toll on my body. It happens sometimes. You know that." 

"This is different, (Y/N)." He said gently. "You never get sick."

"I'm not sick." She countered.

"I'm the weak one, (Y/N)! It's me who gets ill and it's me who gets run down and lethargic. But you...you're fit and healthy and you're immune to things that I never even knew existed!" She chuckled at that and he continued. "I'm worried about you. I’m so worried that it’s something I’ve done!”

“What on earth could you have possibly have done to make me sick?” She asked, astounded.

“So you agree, you are sick?” He countered.

“No! No, Spence, this is ridiculous.”

“I love you so much, (Y/N). You're my family, you and my Mom. You're my everything!"

"Spence...I had a full physical health check not 3 months ago. I'm fine! The worst it could be is just a UTI or something. I’ll pick up some antibiotics later on." She sighed as he took her into his arms for a long hug.

"Just...please." He whispered into her hair. "Let me make you an appointment, just as a precaution."

"They'll just tell me what I already know. That there is nothing seriously wrong with me."

"Then at least I will be able to relax...I just can't settle right now, being convinced that you're not well. Please...I love you so much, I can't lose-"

"Hey!" She interrupted, pulling away from their embrace and grabbing his shoulders firmly. "That is not going to happen, Spence. I am not going anywhere, okay?" 

He lowered his eyes to the floor. 

"Spence, I'm a nurse, I know what’s wrong. I don't need a doctor! I’m fine!" She sighed, resigning herself when he still didn't make eye contact with her. "Alright." She breathed, his eyes snapped up towards hers. "Schedule me an appointment, Spence." She smirked as he jolted to embrace her once again.

Spencer sighed into her. "I promise I'll stop harassing you after this. I promise, (Y/N).”

“I love you, you pain in the ass.” She giggled.

“I love you so much, my Empress.” His voice cracked as he replied.

********

"Well (Y/N), from what you've told me it sounds like you have a UTI. Nothing to worry about if it is, but we'll need a urine sample from you to send off to the lab, just to make sure." The nurse advised.

(Y/N) went off to provide her sample and to update Spencer on what was going on.

"They said it could take up to an hour for the results of my test. I'm gonna go through soon to see the Doctor. Will you come in with me, Spence?"

Spencer gripped onto her hands tightly. “I knew you weren’t yourself, (Y/N). I should have spotted this sooner.”

“Spencer, it’s just a UTI! And I’m pretty sure we knew that already.”

“Yeah, but still! You’ll need antibiotics, imagine if we hadn’t have come here today! The bacteria could’ve spread to your kidneys...oh my god! That’s probably why your back has been so sore! Oh my god, (Y/N), you could go into septic shock because it’s been left untreated for so long!”

“Spencer, sweetie, stop!” She soothed as he was running out of breath with his rambling. “Listen to me.” (Y/N) took his face in both of her hands and looked into his eyes. “I’m not going to go into septic shock. I am fine. They’re gonna confirm what we already know, that it’s a UTI. I’m going to take the tablets they give me, and I’m going to recover just fine. Alright?”

Slowly, Spencer nodded, trying to take in what she was saying, when (Y/N) was called in to see the doctor. 

“Are you going to come in with me?” She asked, noticing he was still staring off into space.

He cleared his throat. “Uhm, uh, yeah. Yeah, of course I am, beautiful.” 

***********

“Now, (Y/N). Let’s just give you a basic examination here, hop up onto the bed for me. Is this your other half here?” The doctor asked, as she gestured to Spencer.

“Yeah, this is my boyfriend Spencer. It’s okay that he’s here with me, right?”

“Of course. You just have a seat there next to the bed Spencer, whilst we go through this little routine check on your girlfriend.” She pointed to the chair and Spencer sat down tentatively, looking nervous. "You look as though you've seen a ghost, Spencer!" She laughed.

"Spencer's a little bit over protective." (Y/N) explained. "He's a total worry wort and he's starting to get on my nerves!"

The doctor merely chuckled as Spencer frowned at how relaxed his girlfriend was right now. She had an infection for goodness sake!

"Okay, I'm just going to check out your abdomen here." The doctor explained, beginning to feel around. The room was filled with nothing but silence as the doctor began to check (Y/N) over. 

A few moments had passed, Spencer watching the doctor's movements intently - his eyes widening somewhat when (Y/N) flinched slightly. "Oh, okay. Does that hurt (Y/N)?" She asked.

"No. No, it doesn't hurt, it's just a little uncomfortable. I'm fine." She reiterated, looking at Spencer.

"And how about this?" The doctor questioned again, pushing once more.

"Just...uncomfortable. I've been feeling bloated a lot more recently. And I'm not really sure why, it's probably due to the infection." (Y/N) replied.

"Uh huh. Your belly is slightly distended here, isn't it? And I can feel...what feels like quite a large mass down here. And along with the obvious bloating of your belly...that's not what we would expect with a standard UTI." 

"Well of course it's not!" Spencer sat forward onto the end of his chair, looking positively terrified. 

"Spence, it's okay." (Y/N) tried to reassure. 

"Okay? This is not okay (Y/N). You could be really ill and you're just dismissing it as if nothing is happening. You could-you could have cancer!" He blurted out.

"Whoa! Alright, alright, let's...everyone just calm down." The doctor interjected. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves right now. You've provided a urine sample, is that right?"

(Y/N) nodded, glaring at Spencer.

"Alright. So let's just wait until the results from that come back, and we can go from there. Sound good?"

"Yes." (Y/N) said sternly, holding up her hand to Spencer as he was about to object. "That sounds sensible. Thank you doctor."

*******

To Spencer, it felt like hours waiting for the results of the urine sample, but in reality, it was only about 30 minutes or so. He paced the waiting room up and down as he and (Y/N) waited to be called back in to see the doctor.

"Spence, will you just stop? Please, you're making me nervous." (Y/N) begged softly.

"Yeah, well now you know how I've been feeling for the past few weeks, (Y/N). 'I'm a nurse, I don't need a doctor, it's just a UTI Spence.'" He mimicked, folding his arms across his chest and stopping in front of her. She needed to know how annoyed he was with her.

"Are you serious right now, Spencer?" She was exasperated, and he was seriously pushing his luck.

"Drinking cranberry juice and burying your head in the sand about being ill, is not taking care of yourself (Y/N) - and that's one of the things you pride yourself on, taking care of yourself."

"Yeah well-"

"Miss (Y/L/N)?" Their row was interrupted. "The doctor is ready to see you again now."

The pair made their way down the corridor to the doctor's room in silence. Before she could enter, Spencer gently tugged on her arm and turned her to face him, embracing her tightly. "Forgive me, (Y/N). I know that I can be difficult sometimes...but it's only because you are my whole world. And I love you so much." He whispered into her hair.

"I know, Spence." She softened and relaxed into him. "Whatever happens, we will be okay. I promise." He nodded at her words as they made their way into the room.

"Hi (Y/N), Spencer. Come on in. So sorry to keep the two of you waiting...I know it must have been worrying for the both of you."

"Have you found out something?" Spencer asked, his breathing catching in his throat. He'd picked up on the doctors body language, something had changed significantly since she'd last seen them.

"We got (Y/N)'s test results back from the lab."

"And?" (Y/N) questioned carefully as Spencer grabbed hold of her hand, squeezing tightly.

"And...you're pregnant, (Y/N). Congratulations." The doctor smiled.


	2. A Shock To The System

"I'm...I'm sorry, what?" (Y/N) stuttered out finally.

"Pregnant." The doctor confirmed, nodding her head as Spencer sat frozen, holding (Y/N)'s hand.

"That's impossible." (Y/N) argued. "I've been having my periods just fine! And I've not been sick!" 

"Yes, but as I'm sure you're aware, it's not uncommon for women to have spotting during pregnancy. Especially if they're someone as active as yourself, (Y/N). Not everybody gets morning sickness, either. I'm going to arrange an ultrasound, so we can estimate how far along you are, and maybe give you a possible due date."

"I should only be a month or two along though, right?" 

"That's why I'm arranging for the ultrasound. Your pregnancy explains away a lot of your symptoms, but not the slight distension of your belly if you are only a couple of months pregnant. I'm worried that there could also be an underlying issue, despite your pregnancy, being the reason for the bloating."

"Oh my god." (Y/N) breathed, the reality of something much more sinister finally hitting home.

"I'm going to send you round now, I'll get someone to check that they're ready for you, do either of you have any questions whilst you wait?"

(Y/N) and Spencer sat in silence, staring at the doctor, each trying to process what was going on.

"I'll leave you two to have a chat for a moment." And with that, she left the room.

Spencer turned himself in his chair to face (Y/N), still holding her hand as she was now staring at a poster of the human skeletal system, that hung on the wall in the consultation room.

"(Y/N)..." He whispered, attempting to get her attention. "(Y/N)?" He tried again, at having gotten no reply.

Finally, (Y/N) let her eyes drift to meet his. His vibrant hazel eyes were wider than usual, a symptom of his shock. They were also brimming with tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks at any moment, which made her own emotions bubble to the surface. 

She blinked slowly, trying not to let herself get upset. She never got upset, it was just the shock, that's all. 

"Yeah, Spence?" She managed to breath.

"You're going to have a baby." He said softly. 

(Y/N) shook her head negatively at his words and he bowed his head down in response. Nodding slightly, the tears ran freely down his face now. Of course she wasn't going to have the baby. 

They'd only been together for a year, and she'd only just moved in three weeks ago, for goodness sake. Neither of them were ready, but especially not him. 

Spencer couldn't be a father, not now. That's what he'd told himself anyway, and it was only what was right, surely?

He'd been clean for a while now; and hadn't even thought about touching drugs in the whole time they'd been together. But Spencer knew he didn't deserve the chance to ever become a father.

His past was bleak, filled with shame, and was just unforgivable. He didn't deserve (Y/N), never mind a little baby.

She noticed his response, and how his body was now gently shaking from his silent sobs. Reaching out towards him, she took him into her arms for a tight embrace.

" _We're_ going to have a baby." She whispered softly into his ear. Pulling away to look at her, Spencer halted his tears and searched her face for an explanation. " _We're_ having a baby." She confirmed, nodding her head, a small smile gracing her lips.

She knew of his self-deprecating tenancies, and of his fears around losing her.

Nodding frantically, his face lighting up. Spencer took her face in both of his hands and kissed her lips gently. "I love you, (Y/N)." He sighed, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Spence. So much."

********

"Right, Miss (Y/L/N). Lets have a look and see what is going on here, shall we. Now, this might be a bit cold." 

The physician got underway with the ultrasound. (Y/N) lay on the bed peering over at the monitor, where the black and white picture of her and Spencer's baby came up on the screen.

Spencer stood beside her, tightly gripping her hand. This whole day, it seemed as though he hadn't done anything else but hold her hand. 

"Here we are..." The physician pointed to the screen, but not before the expression on her face changed to that of what looked to Spencer like...shock?

"Is everything alright?" He asked suddenly, causing (Y/N) to take her eyes off the screen and to focus on her.

"Is our baby okay?" (Y/N) asked quickly. 

She didn't know she was pregnant, and she was sure now, thinking about it, that she had eaten a ton of foods recently - that you should not be eating when you're pregnant.

"Everything looks...remarkably normal...considering." She replied cautiously.

"Considering what?" The panic in (Y/N)'s voice apparent now.

Spencer lightly stroked (Y/N)'s forehead, before leaning down to kiss it, in an attempt to soothe her. "Shhhhh" He whispered, closing his eyes and praying to anyone, if they were up there, for some good news. 

They were good people, surely they deserved some good news?

"What's happening?" (Y/N) choked out.

"Well...at first glance, you're further along than we originally thought." The physician proceeded carefully. "I'll have to do a longer examination, to determine certain things. Like: if your baby is growing properly and any abnormalities in the vital organs...but from this view here...I can determine your baby's sex."

Spencer suddenly looked up at her, from his position of trying to comfort his girlfriend. "But...usually, you're not able to determine a baby's sex via an ultrasound until the 18th to 20th week of pregnancy." He rambled out.

"Yes. Exactly." She replied, waiting for the both of them to catch on. "It is unusual, at this stage of a pregnancy, to not be showing...more than you already are, (Y/N)."

"More?" (Y/N) tried to sit up with exasperation, but not before she was stopped.

"(Y/N), it really would be best if you stayed lying down, alright? You need to stay calm." The physician tried to reason.

"How far gone am I? Please, we need to know!"

"Well, like I said, I'll need to do a longer examination. But my rough estimate would be...around 28 weeks, at least. Maybe even a little further along than that."

Spencer and (Y/N) were frozen in stunned silence for the second time that day. (Y/N) was at least 7 months pregnant. They wondered how it was not picked up at (Y/N)'s health check, just months before, if she was that far along? And more importantly, how the hell hadn't either of them noticed this?

********

"How could I not have realized this sooner?" Spencer was astounded, his vocal chords straining at least two octaves higher than usual, to communicate his distress.

"You realize? Spence, it's my body! Sometimes these things just happen. We will process this as and when we can, okay? I'm just as shocked as you are, but you have to relax okay? We'll get through this."

"Relax?! (Y/N) we have about 6 weeks until your predicted due date, and you want me to relax?!"

"Yes." She sighed, knowing how much of a ridiculous request it must have sounded to him. He started to pace up and down frantically. 

"(Y/N) there are hundreds of books I need to read, to optimize my knowledge on how to handle and be around babies - because I am knowledgeable on a lot of things, but I am not knowledgeable when it comes to new borns! We're not prepared, we have no furniture, no baby clothes, no diapers...the apartment is not baby proof - you've had no prenatal care!"

"Stop." (Y/N) stopped him in his tracks by taking hold of both of his shoulders and squeezing them tightly. "Sit down."

She ushered him towards their couch and he obliged her by sinking down onto it. "(Y/N)..." He tried to begin.

"No. Stop. Right now. I need you to listen to me. They've referred me for an immediate consultation in two days. You heard what they said. I've got vitamins and DHA supplements to take. They've ran extensive tests to make sure that the baby is fit and healthy, and we'll have the results of that soon."

"But what if...what if the baby isn't healthy? What if there are complications because we didn't know? (Y/N), what if-"

"Then we'll deal with those things, Spence."

Spencer looked at her, somewhat unsure and silent for a moment. "I just...this is life changing (Y/N). You only moved in three weeks ago and - oh my god! All of those heavy boxes you lifted during moving day! (Y/N), I told you, you should have waited for me!"

"Spencer! Will you please stop panicking? Look, I'm here!" She quickly took hold of one of his hands and placed it on her only-slightly distended belly. "Our baby is still here. The tests are just precaution, that's what they said pretty much."

He allowed himself to look upon the sight of him now touching her small pregnant belly. He could feel the emotion bubbling away inside of him, lumps sticking in his throat as his hand shook against her body.

"I'm so scared (Y/N)." He breathed, looking up at her. "And that's...so selfish of me, I know that. I'm not the one carrying our baby, I'm not the one who has to give birth...but I'm terrified. This baby deserves a good father."

"And you will be a good father." (Y/N) replied softly.

Spencer sniffed as he tried to hold back the turmoil he was feeling, and his need to cry. "But...I'm weird. I annoy everybody when I talk, most of the time. And then...the dilaudid." He whispered.

"You are not weird. You're unique. I love you for who you are and what you do, and our baby will too. You've also been clean for almost two years, Spence. And that wasn't your fault in the first place, sweetheart." She reasoned.

He hung his head shamefully. "I don't deserve you...or this baby. I'm not good enough for you...either of you."

"Spencer, look at me." Her sternness surprising both of them as she stared into his eyes. "I am going to have this baby, alright? With or without you."

"Without me?" He questioned quietly, his eyes wide and pleading. "You're leaving me? Please don't leave." He begged, feeling himself becoming more worked up and anxious.

"No." (Y/N) breathed, shaking her head gently. "That's not what I meant." 

Looking slightly relieved, but only slightly; he waited, patiently fidgeting, for her to speak again. 

"...do you want to be a part of our baby's life, Spencer? I'm giving you an out here, I know how scared you are - and the change, I know you don't like change."

"Yes!" Spencer shrieked loudly. "Of course I want to be part of our baby's life, (Y/N)! I am not my dad, okay? I am not going to abandon my child! Not now, not ever!"

(Y/N) took in his reaction, and his distress, to her offer. It surprised and pleased her simultaneously. "Alright then. Just so we're clear." She smiled reassuringly. "We can do this Spence. As long as we have each other, we can do anything. You and me taking on the world, just as we always do."

"I know." He said eventually, a lot calmer now. "I love you so much (Y/N). Both of you." He touched her small belly again. "It's just...been a shock, that's all. Everything has come at once...I'm being selfish. And you don't even look pregnant!" He chuckled softly.

She smiled at the change in his demeanor. He was now almost relaxed. "You're not being selfish. I understand." She ran her fingers through his soft hair. "I love you so much, Spence. We can do this." She repeated.

"The three of us." He said softly, leaning into her and kissing her lips gently. "Our little family."


	3. Banishing Any Doubts

Spencer had zoned out of JJ's conversation with Morgan and Prentiss, as he looked out of the window of the jet. He was tired and not in the mood. 

The team were coming back from a tough case, and they were currently only an hour into their four hour flight home. 

He was anxious to get back home to (Y/N), who had constantly text and updated him with everything that was going on. She assured him everything was fine. The results from the doctor's extensive tests had come back; and their baby was as healthy as possible during this stage of pregnancy.

A huge weight lifted from Spencer's mind. 

If their baby was born with a learning disability - or even with a physical disability, Spencer wouldn't have cared, and neither would (Y/N). But he knew that some people in this world can be cruel and unfeeling. 

Spencer had spent almost his entire life putting up with bullying from mindless people, because he was different. And he didn't want that for his own child.

He and (Y/N) had also decided not to find out the sex of the baby, them both wanting to wait for the birth to find out. Spencer realized that it was something that was done less and less now, waiting. But he and (Y/N) would be ecstatic with either a boy or a girl, so he concluded that he didn't much mind to wait.

"What's going on inside that big brain of yours, pretty boy? You've been quiet this whole case." Morgan interrupted his silent reverie. 

Spencer cleared his throat. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Thinking about your lady friend?" He grinned.

"Oh, yeah! (Y/N) isn't it? Are you still with her?" JJ elbowed his side.

"When are we going to get to meet her?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah. You haven't mentioned her for a while, Spence. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, JJ. I just...like my privacy, that's all." Spencer replied, suddenly annoyed at all of his friends' bombarding questions.

"That's code for: she ditched my skinny ass three months ago!" Morgan laughed.

"No. It's code for: this is my life, why won't you just leave me the hell alone?" Spencer snapped back. He looked down at his feet underneath the table.

Prentiss and JJ looked surprised at his outburst.

"Whoa...okay pretty Ricky, calm down. I'm just messin' with you. Now what's gotten into you, man? What's makin' you so uptight?" Morgan asked, a concerned look clouding his features, as he eyed his friend from across the table.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Spencer started. "It's just...nothing you know what? It's fine." 

"Spence, we're here for you. If she's making you unhappy you have to talk to us." JJ touched his arm as she spoke.

"What? No!" Spencer jerked his head up. "No, I'm not unhappy. Not at all! No, I love (Y/N). And she loves me. She tells me everyday. We live together now. Everything is going great." Spencer smiled slightly, thinking about his beautiful girlfriend.

"Then what is it?" Prentiss asked gently. She knew how to tread lightly around her skittish colleague, unlike most other people, it seemed.

Spencer sat for a moment, pondering whether he should tell his friends about the baby - and of the strange manner in which he and (Y/N) had found out. "We...had no idea." He began slowly.

"About what?" JJ probed.

Sighing, Spencer knew he'd have to tell them sooner rather than later. "(Y/N)'s pregnant." He said softly, looking up towards Prentiss. "She's...7 and a half months along. We...didn't even know until last week."

The three of them sat in stunned silence, looking at him.

"Wow." Morgan was the first to speak. "Reid hey, congrats man." He leaned across and patted him on one of his shoulders.

"Thanks." Spencer smirked. "It's a shock to the system, you know? (Y/N) hardly even looks pregnant. But, we'll get there." He nodded in reassurance.

"Spence..." JJ began after a moment or two of silence. "A baby is a huge deal. It's a big step. Are you sure you're ready for that kind of commitment?"

Looking slightly surprised at her question, Spencer furrowed his brow before replying. "Our baby is coming JJ, very soon. An innocent little life that needs commitment and love. We have no choice but to be ready. And...you thought I was perfectly capable of being Henry's godfather."

"Being a godfather is one thing, Spence. Being a father is a whole different ball game." JJ argued.

"You must be thrilled, Spencer." Prentiss smiled at him, he nodded enthusiastically, grinning back at her.

Spencer was about to speak, until JJ interrupted him. "Look, I'm sorry to spoil the party, Spence. But are you even sure it's yours? I mean, how far gone is she, 7 and a half months? Have you two even been together for that long?"

"JJ." Morgan frowned as Spencer's features dropped, he looked truly hurt at her questions.

"I'm just saying what everyone is thinking, Spence. You're like my little brother. I just don't wanna see you get hurt." She clarified. 

Spencer took in a deep breath before speaking, trying to stop himself from having doubts. Sometimes he hated his brain. It would play tricks on him, and cause himself to question even the most concrete of things, in his life. 

No. (Y/N) was his. The baby was his. And this he knew.

"We've uh...been together for a year, a-actually." Spencer nodded, if only for his own piece of mind. "She um...she knows everything. My mom, Hankel, the...dilaudid...my past. Despite knowing all of that, she still loves me, and she is willingly going to give me a child. A child that is half of her and half of me. I mean...how amazing is that? How amazing is she?" His voice cracked.

"I'm so happy for you, Spencer. We all are." Prentiss glared her eyes slightly at JJ. After all Spencer had been through, he didn't need his own team doubting the paternity of his girlfriend's child.

********

(Y/N) opened her eyes and rolled over in bed to find that Spencer had arrived home. He was awake lying next to her, his eyes finding hers as soon as she turned over.

"Welcome home, my genius." She smiled, leaning towards him and kissing his lips gently.

"Good morning, my Empress. How did you sleep?" He reached a hand over to stroke her hair back from out of her face.

"Just fine. How was the case?"

Spencer shook his head dismissively and looked down to her belly, nearly covering the entirety of her tiny bump as he placed his large hand over it. "I told the team." He murmured after a few moments.

"Oh yeah?" She yawned. "What did they say? How does a nurse and a genius, with a 187 IQ score, stay oblivious to the fact that they're goin' to become parents, for 7 and a half months?" She chuckled as he remained deadpan, his eyes downcast. "Spence?" 

"JJ asked me if I knew for sure that the baby was mine." He said quietly.

"She said what?" 

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, in response her shocked tone. He shrugged. "I'm Spencer Reid. The awkward kid of the BAU." He explained.

"I know who you are, Spence. And you're not a kid. You're the man I fell in love with. You're the man who helped flip my world upside down! But I wouldn't change anything. Not for a second."

"But I-"

"Stop." (Y/N) brought her fingers to his lips to quiet him. "This baby inside of me? You put it there. Alright? It's yours. But you knew that already."

Spencer nodded as she stroked the side of his face, catching his stubble gently. "I'm sorry." He whispered. 

(Y/N) kissed his lips again, but with a bit more passion this time. "You are my one and only." She breathed. "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard as (Y/N) began kissing and sucking lightly on his neck. "Yes...please." He moaned softly.

Shimmying down underneath the bed covers, (Y/N) disappeared from his sight, as she pulled down his pajama bottoms. Spencer's breathing sped up slightly at the anticipation of what she was going to do. He was half-hard already from her actions, gasping lightly as she began to pump his cock slowly in her hand.

Spencer closed his eyes on feeling her warm mouth wrap around the tip of him, he was becoming more engorged and could feel himself growing in hardness. Her mouth slid up and down around him again and again, his now fully-erect cock throbbing in ecstasy as she sloppily pleasured him from beneath the bed covers.

"(Y/N)." He gasped as she continued to work him skillfully.

She sucked him hard and deep, moaning around his length every now and again, causing pleasurable vibrations to pass through him.

"(Y/N)! Stop! Please, you've got to stop!" Spencer groaned after a little while, moving the bed covers away so he could look down upon his beautiful girlfriend pleasuring him.

She released his large cock from her mouth, sloppy and wet sounds filled his ears as she did. "What's the matter, my genius?" She asked innocently.

"I don't want to cum in your mouth, my Empress." He breathed, trying his best to bring himself back from near the edge, he was determined not to allow himself relief so fast. "Come here." He gestured to her.

(Y/N) moved back up the bed to lay down next to him, at his request. Spencer pulled her nightgown up and over her head, he was pleased that she'd got into the habit of not wearing panties to bed.

He positioned himself between her legs and began to taste her. She moaned gently as he glided his tongue in and out of her center, one finger slowly stimulating her. She whimpered under his touch as he then used two fingers to finger her, in between using his tongue. 

After continuing his motions over and over again, relentlessly until she came, crying out his name loudly; Spencer then released her. He twisted her body over gently, so that she was facing down on the mattress. He pulled her up from her hips so she was kneeling up in front of him, doggy style. 

(Y/N) gasped as he slid his cock, ever so gently, into her wetness. He pushed himself as far as her body would allow.

He'd read that sex was healthy during pregnancy, but he still wanted to be as careful and as disciplined as possible, so as not to hurt her.

"Oh, my god." She whimpered at the sensation. He slid out a tiny bit, before thrusting into her again slowly, gradually finding a pleasurable rhythm for them both. He panted through each tender, pumping thrust.

"Who do you belong to?" He ground out, whilst once again sheathed all the way inside of her.

"You, Spence. I belong to you. Only you." She gasped, trying her best not to let her trembling legs collapse as he continued to gently take her from behind.

"Whose baby is inside of you?" 

"Yours, Spence!" She mewled. 

"Mine! My pregnant Empress." He moaned, knowing he was nearing the end of his control.

(Y/N) knew she wasn't going to cum again, but she didn't mind. She wanted Spencer to be able vent out his frustrations and to feel some release. "Fill me up, Spence!" She pleaded softly.

After a few more thrusts, he exploded inside of her, both of them caught in ecstasy as he filled her up. "Take my cum, beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he leaned forward over her, his cock pulsing and throbbing inside of her still.

Spencer flung himself backwards onto the mattress, he pulled her with him and she collapsed on top of him. They both giggled as they looked at one another. "I love you so much." She breathed, kissing his lips once more before giggling again. "I didn't know pregnancy was a turn on for you!" 

Chuckling back at her, Spencer's eyes widened slightly as he blushed. "I didn't know, until now!"

(Y/N) relaxed into him, feeling herself drifting off to sleep again.

"I love you and our baby so much, (Y/N)." He whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her forehead.


	4. The Final Preparations

"Son of a bitch!" Spencer yelled out into the empty room, after catching his finger. He was in the process of trying to assemble the baby's crib. "The schematics are all wrong! I should know, I'm a genius!" He shouted angrily, before checking himself. He was alone in the apartment, so of course no one was listening.

He had to remain calm. (Y/N) was calm, and she had been through this whole roller coaster ordeal. And she was the one who was having the baby! Why couldn't he be like that? Everything had to be perfect, and because it wasn't yet quite perfect, he was beginning to panic.

After a while of battling with the crib, he'd finally managed to assemble it in a satisfactory manner, and tested it properly - to make sure that it wasn't about to fall apart!

Looking at his watch, he frowned. (Y/N) should have been back by now. He started to pace the room they were setting up as a nursery, anxiously. Where on earth could she be? She promised she'd only be an hour on her walk, and that she'd take it easy. So, where was she?

Usually, (Y/N) would go for a walk after they'd attended the Lamaze class together.

Spencer had started to get on all of the other father's nerves, by always answering all of the questions and sucking up to the teacher. The other men were starting to hate him, it seemed.

Spencer was always right, always prepared for class and always absolutely attentive to (Y/N). He made the other dads look bad, and the other women terribly envious of (Y/N).

He'd tried to get her to relax today after the class, as she looked tired, but (Y/N) had insisted she'd still like to go for her walk. She asked Spencer to finish off baby-proofing the apartment, and to assemble the crib, in her absence.

On hearing (Y/N)'s key in the door, he moved swiftly to the hall. "Where have you been?" Spencer breathed, relieved to see her safe and sound. "You said you'd be home after an hour!"

(Y/N) chuckled as he took her bag from her and helped her remove her coat. "I've got news for you, Doctor Reid...pregnancy? Slows you down somewhat when you reach 9 months!" She panted lightly. "Those stairs are hell right now."

"I was getting worried. Here, sweetheart come and sit down, put your feet up." He ushered her slowly to the couch, she sat down and he helped her to take off her shoes. "Want me to make you some warm milk?" He asked gently, stroking her hair back from her face.

"Mhmm!" She mewled with a small smirk on her face. "Spencer Reid, you are a Saint! You're too good to me."

Chuckling to himself, Spencer got to work in the kitchen. "So, the crib is up. And we're all baby-proof! Although, at first I couldn't figure out how to get the cupboard doors open, once I'd made sure they were shut!"

"Who was it that said you were a genius again?" (Y/N) giggled as he passed her the milk.

"You? More than once, on a daily basis, I seem to recall." He jested a moment, before his face dropped slowly and he cleared his throat. "So uh, I read another couple of books today." He said quietly, sitting down next to her.

(Y/N) placed her drink on the coffee table. She sighed softly as she lay down on the couch, on her back, her head resting in his lap.

"I thought we'd been through this, Spence?" She spoke softly. "Reading those things only make you panic more. Babies don't come with a manual! They're all different, so they're not supposed to."

"No, I know. I just...I need to be the best father I can be, (Y/N). I'm so paranoid about getting this right."

"Well then you need to stop being paranoid! I need you focused, Spence. We're doing this together remember? We can help each other out. And...I hate to break it to you, but we're not going to get everything right straight away. New parents never do, but we're fast learners, aren't we? We'll figure this out." (Y/N) smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. I just...I just want our baby to..." He sighed, realizing what he was about to say, sounded stupid. 

"To what?" (Y/N) asked reaching up to gently play with his hair. She knew that was one of the things that he liked her to do. It seemed to soothe him.

"To...love me." He whispered softly.

(Y/N) saw the sadness in his eyes at this confession, and it made her heart leap in her chest at his pain. She took hold of one of his hands and placed it on her stomach, her hand on top of his. She finally was looking more pregnant than she was to begin with, although she still didn't look 9 months along - and two weeks away from her predicted due date.

"You know, when a baby enters the world, they're helpless." (Y/N) began. "They can't do anything for themselves, they have to be looked after and nurtured. When they get older, they have to be shown how to do things for themselves. A baby relies on it's parents for everything, Spence. They enter this world with absolutely nothing. They've nothing to give back in return, except for love. If they're shown love, as soon as they are born, a baby will show it back to you."

Spencer listened intently, fully focused on the love of his life as she spoke. How did he get so lucky? "I already love our baby, (Y/N). I love you both...more than life itself." He breathed.

"There then." (Y/N) smiled. "Problem solved."

He nodded slowly and half smiled. "Yeah." He said, unconvincingly. 

"Spence, what was it you said to me, just a few weeks ago? 'I am not my dad'?" She repeated.

He blinked quickly, seemingly surprised that she'd remembered his words. "I'm not." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"No, you're not. You are nothing like him, Spence. And I am so glad that you're not. You're my genius who is kind and loving, but who is strong in his own way. You're the man who always puts himself last, over my needs. So, I know that you'll do so much more for our baby, when they are here. You're Spencer Reid, who would try to move heaven and earth to make sure that our baby was happy; impossible or not, you'd still try it. You're the only one for me, Spence. And I love you so much. Our baby will too, I just know it. You're going to be an amazing dad."

Spencer closed his eyes tightly, tears running down his face from her words. (Y/N) sat up and embraced him, rocking him side to side to soothe him. "I love you, (Y/N)." He whispered into her neck. "Thank you."

********

"So, Prentiss, as Reid is no longer travelling with us, and it's usually his designated job - I'll need you to take over working on the Geographical profile. Morgan and Dave, go to the M.E. and JJ, you're with me at the P.D., we'll have to liaise with the families of his previous victims. It's a long flight, and I can't see us having much time to be standing still once we land; so try to get some rest in while you can." Hotch spoke sternly as usual, before standing up and making his way to the front of the jet.

"Great." Sighed Prentiss.

"Oh, come on now, no sweat." Morgan teased. "And pretty boy is still available via video link, back at HQ, with Garcia."

"I can't wait 'til he's back. Geo profiles suck." She smiled.

Morgan chuckled. "I wouldn't get your hopes up too much. Reid might not wanna come back, once (Y/N)'s given birth."

"What?" Prentiss' eyes widened. "What makes you say that?"

"Garcia over heard Spence talking to Hotch the other day. He wanted to know if there are any teaching posts available, that he knows of, in the Bureau. It's just not right." JJ huffed.

"What isn't?" Morgan asked.

"This whole thing! For starters: how the hell could she have not known that she was pregnant, until the last minute? And now she's about to have the child, she's obviously pestered him into thinking about taking a job that is 'more safe'. It's ridiculous. She's breaking up the team. I've not long just had a baby, and I've come back - and I've not complained!" JJ replied, clearly annoyed.

"Come on JJ, you know Reid. He'll just be wanting to do what's right by his child." Prentiss tried to reassure her.

"Huh, his child? Like I said the other week, how can he even be sure that it's his child that she's carrying?" She sat back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes for good measure.

"I hear what you're saying, it took me a while to get my head around the fact that Reid has had sex! But look, the kid is overjoyed. Terrified, yeah! But he's overjoyed at the fact he's gonna be a dad. The baby is due this week. And he's gonna need our support, whatever happens." Morgan reasoned.

"Here, here!" Rossi chimed in. "It's like I told the kid myself the other day; the future might seem scary, but really - the unknown can be beautiful!"

********

"How about Rupert?" Spencer asked, he was currently sat on the toilet seat with the cover lid down, as (Y/N) lay soaking in the bath. She usually hated baths, but Spencer had managed to convince her that a bubble bath might help to relax her body, as she was now 4 days over due.

"As in...Rupert the Bear?" She asked, chuckling to herself.

"Hey, Rupert is a very distinguished name! And he was just Rupert Bear, to begin with, the modern-day song got it wrong."

"Yes, doctor Reid!" She laughed as he pulled tongues at her. "I think I like this new you, Spence." She said, smiling brightly.

"New me? I haven't changed, (Y/N). I'm still just...me." He smiled, wrinkling his nose.

(Y/N) shook her head lightly, before speaking again. "You're more...relaxed, and you have been for the past couple of days. When we found out about this whole thing, and even the week before my due date; you were panicking, and more anxious than usual. I mean, it was understandable, don't get me wrong! But now, you seem more at ease with everything."

Spencer pondered for a moment. "Maybe. It's probably my subconscious kicking in. Because I know that you're going to need me, and because I know, in reality, that panicking and making myself worked up - won't help you at all. You need me to be strong, to be someone that you can boss around when you're in pain." He laughed.

"I don't need to be in pain to boss you around, Spence!" She grinned. "What about Alexander?"

"Alexander (Y/L/N)-Reid." Spencer spoke out as a test.

"Alexander Reid." (Y/N) corrected.

Spencer's eyes widened, as the reality of what she'd just said, finally hit him. "Are you-are you sure?"

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well, we're not married...I-I want us to get married though but..."

"But what, Spence?"

"Well I...I was going to propose you, when we went for your final ultrasound, the other day, you know? I saw our baby on that screen again and I thought to myself, 'Spencer you are the luckiest man alive, do you know that?'" He chuckled in disbelief at himself as (Y/N) smiled softly at him. "I had this sudden urge, and I knew that I could never let you go, and I almost said it! I almost proposed to you, there and then in the consultation room!"

(Y/N) laughed at his enthusiasm. "So, why didn't you?" She asked.

"It just...it wasn't special enough. And I want you to know that, when I do propose to you, it won't just be because we've had a baby. It'll be because you're the greatest thing to ever have happened to me...and that you're my world. I want to do it properly."

"Oh, Spence." She breathed, as he came over to kneel down at the side of the bath and kiss her lips passionately.

"You know, sex is often used as a natural way to induce labor..." He whispered.

"Hurry up and help me out of this bath, Spence!"


	5. One More Final Push

Spencer hurried down the corridor of the hospital, with Garcia hot on his heels, struggling with her laptop and bags. 

Maybe the sex they'd had last night, did actually work? 

His brain was whirring at 100 miles an hour, which wasn't unusual, but he knew he had to focus to help (Y/N).

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)?" He breathed to the woman behind the desk. "She's my girlfriend, I had a call to say that she was here and that she's gone into labor?"

"Room 249, down to the right." She pointed, and Spencer rushed towards the room.

"Hey." He breathed, relieved to see her, on entering the room. (Y/N) was currently stood up, in a hospital gown rummaging around in her bag, which she'd placed on the bed. Spencer walked over to her and kissed her.

"Hey, Spence."

"Are you okay?" He asked her, she looked slightly more flustered than usual. Which, all things considered, he wasn't so surprised about.

"I'm sorry I had to call you, it's just that my waters broke whilst I was cleaning the bathroom, I was just trying to keep busy. And the midwife said to call her if my waters broke, which they did - so I called her, and she said to come in, I thought it'd be nothing and that she'd probably send me back home, but she said that I'm 3 centimeters dilated, so I have to stay - because 3 centimeters means that I'm actually in established labor. So, I had to call you, Spence, and now I can't find my hair tie - I don't think I've packed it and I need it!" She rambled anxiously.

"Hey, hey, hey, sshhhhh." He whispered soothingly into the top of her head, as he took her into his arms, and held her close. "Everything's going to be okay. One thing at a time, yeah?" He spoke softly, reassuringly.

"I have a spare hair tie...if you'd like it honey?" Garcia spoke quietly.

Spencer turned around, almost forgetting she was there. "Oh, (Y/N), sweetheart this is Penelope Garcia, who I work with."

"Hi." Garcia waved. "Boy genius here is imperative to this case that the team are on right now, I'm afraid. So I'll have to check in with him from time to time, that's kinda why I'm here - and, to support you both too, of course, I am here for you...anything you need!"

Garcia held out the hair tie, which Spencer took from her and proceeded to pull (Y/N)'s hair back and tie it up at the back of her head.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you." (Y/N) sighed. "I'm so sorry, I'm not usually like this!"

"Oh no! Do not worry your beautiful self, at all! I mean, you're about to have a little munchkin genius! Which - by the way, no one would ever know! I can't believe you're 9 months pregnant!"

(Y/N) chuckled slightly. "I know, but they tell me that I am!" She paused for a moment, taking hold of her stomach. "It's feeling more and more like I am every second though..."

"(Y/N), are you alright?" Spencer asked gently.

"Let me go and see if I can get a doctor...or, someone!" Garcia left the room in a hurry.

"I'm fine." (Y/N) breathed. 

"Here, beautiful, sit down in the chair." Spencer helped her to sit in the chair next to the bed, and he crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"I...um...I'm."

"(Y/N), you're shaking, sweetheart." He whispered, concern clouding his facial features.

"I'm scared, Spence." She choked out, as his face softened. He brought one of her hands up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to it. "I hardly ever get scared or upset or anxious, Spence, I'm not supposed to be scared!" She almost shrieked.

"Hey, now! You listen to me, (Y/N)." Spencer spoke softly. "You are the most fearless woman that I have ever met. But it's okay to be scared from time to time. And now is a good a time as any to be scared, alright?" He smiled warmly as she nodded.

"I know you have to help with your case, Spence, but you'll still be here...with me, won't you?" Panic now apparent in her tone.

"(Y/N), sweetheart, I am not going to leave your side. Fuck the stupid case, alright? We do this together, yeah? That was our plan from the very beginning, wasn't it? Well...the very beginning of our beginning anyway, us finding out later than most!" He chuckled as (Y/N) laughed lightly, squeezing his hands. 

That's what she needed right now, her side-kick: Spencer. Deep down, she knew that she was perfectly capable of doing this on her own, but given the choice, she was glad that he was here - and even more relieved that he seemed to be less anxious than her.

It was a rare thing, usually she was the one to do the calming!

"I love it when you swear like that, doctor Reid!" She smiled, calmer now.

"Hi there, (Y/N), how are you doing?" The midwife said as she entered the room. Spencer stood, moving out of the way so that (Y/N) could be seen.

"I'm fine."

"Feeling regular contractions yet?"

"Yeah, they're not too bad at the moment though. Kind of, every 4 to 5 minutes or so."

"Are you in any pain or discomfort when they happen?" 

"No. No, they're okay. More like a dull ache."

"Perfect, alright. It'll probably be a little while before anything happens yet, seeing as this is your first baby and birth. But I'll be popping in and out, and you just press your bell if you need anything, or send your man here to come and get me. Try to stay calm and relaxed if you can, maybe try to have a little rest if you'd like. Or you could move gently around the room, it is up to you. Gentle activity will help to move your baby down into the pelvis, and will help your cervix to dilate. Don't forget your breathing exercises."

"I won't. Thank you." (Y/N) smiled to her as she left the room.

********

Four hours had passed, and (Y/N) was swapping and changing between wandering slowly around the room, sitting down in the chair or sitting up on the bed - which was where she currently was now.

The contractions were becoming more frequent now, and slightly more painful.

"You're doing so well, my beautiful Empress." Spencer whispered, kissing her cheek as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I haven't done anything yet! I've got ages to go, Spence." (Y/N) breathed. "I'm only at 5 centimeters."

"I know. But look at you go, you're so amazing." He smiled, stroking the side of her face with one of his large, calloused hands. "I am so lucky."

(Y/N) shook her head. "You say that all of the time, Spence. But I'm just me." She chuckled softly.

"I remember the first time I laid eyes on you."

"I should hope so, it was only just over a year ago!"

"You were dressed in that beautiful black dress, the one with no back, and those silver, glittery shoes. They reminded me of Dorothy's slippers."

"Dorothy's slippers were red, Spence!" (Y/N) said, inhaling deeply at the feel of another contraction.

He took hold of one of her hands. "In the movie, yeah. They changed the color from silver to red, to take advantage of the new technicolor filming process in Hollywood."

"You know, you really should enter one of those trivia game shows on TV, you'd clean up!" She sighed.

"Want to lay back, and try and get some rest, beautiful?"

"No. No, talk some more. Please, Spence."

"Alright." He smirked. (Y/N) was the only person he'd ever come across, who actually enjoyed listening to him ramble on, and spout out obscure facts. "I remember, you walked into the bookstore, seeking shelter; with your beautiful dress and shoes on, absolutely soaked to the bone from the pouring rain."

"Oh god, I was a drowned rat! And my date had bailed!"

"You were the most divine and radiant creature that I'd ever had the pleasure of setting eyes upon. You still are. And I am so glad that asshole was a no-show."

(Y/N) smiled brightly and nodded. "Me too, Spence. I can't imagine my life without you."

*******

"How long has it been now, Spence?" (Y/N) exhaled, sitting up from her position of lying on her side.

"Sweetheart, the time doesn't matter, what matters is that you're powering through and you're doing amazingly."

"How long, Spencer?!" (Y/N) growled. "Please! Just tell me, for god's sake!"

"It's...been about nine hours now, beautiful." He said, looking at his watch. 

"Oh fuck, Spence. Is that all? It feels so much longer!" (Y/N) reached out from the bed for him, and he enveloped her into his long arms. 

"I know, my Empress, I know. You're so strong. I love you so much." 

"Hi (Y/N), how are we doing?" The midwife entered again, looking far too cheery for (Y/N)'s liking.

"She's doing fantastic." Spencer replied, rubbing (Y/N)'s back as she clung onto him tightly.

"All of this hassle for a tiny little baby!" (Y/N) groaned.

"I know, (Y/N), what we do for our children is astonishing - you'll soon realize! Can you lay back for me so that I can examine you?" (Y/N) did as was asked. "I'd say that you're just about there, (Y/N), almost 10 centimeters! You're almost ready to push. I'll go and get myself ready. Any sudden urges to push and you press the bell immediately alright, dad?" 

Spencer nodded after the midwife as she left the room. "Is your friend Penelope still outside?" (Y/N) asked. With everything that had gone on, she'd forgotten that Garcia was even there.

"Yeah, she is. She was going to try and sleep in the family room, the last time she text me." Spencer whispered, stroking her hair.

"She hasn't come in to get your input on the case yet." 

"No, sweetheart. I told her not to. You and our baby are more important to me than the case, (Y/N). As soon as there is a teaching post free, I'm going to leave the BAU."

"I told you before, Spence, you can't just up and leave because of the baby. You have to leave because you want to leave. The BAU is your life." She murmured, breathing steadily and trying to save her energy for the next stage in her labor, the birth.

"No. You are my life. You and our baby, I want to leave, (Y/N). Hotch and JJ might have promised themselves they'd make it work, but I don't want a promise, I want a guarantee. A guarantee that you and our baby will always be in my life. That's all I want, just our little family. I'm not going to put you two, or myself, in danger anymore (Y/N)." He kissed her forehead gently.

********

"Alright, (Y/N), I can see the head!" The midwife called, almost two hours into pushing. "Take a little break from pushing for now, and I want you to do some short breaths for me, blowing out through your mouth."

(Y/N) did as the midwife had asked her, laying back onto the bed and trying her best to relax.

Spencer wiped the sweat from her forehead and moved the damp strands of her hair that had gathered around her face. Watching her intently as she panted and mewled softly.

"I'm so sorry, my beautiful Empress." He mumbled as he pressed his nose to hers.

"What for?" (Y/N) rasped out, in between her concentrated breaths.

"For putting you through all of this. You didn't ask for this, any of it, and yet I've made you go through all of this pain." Spencer croaked at the sight of her, utterly exhausted and disheveled. 

(Y/N) shook her head gently, hardly able to move anymore. "You didn't make me." She breathed, squeezing his hand that she'd been holding throughout her ordeal. "This is our baby...and I wouldn't change our crazy little family for the world."

Spencer chuckled. "You're the most tenacious and magnificent woman I know." He whispered.

"Most of the hard work is over now, (Y/N), the head is born." The midwife interrupted their moment once more. "I just need a few more pushes from you, so start pushing on the next contraction."

(Y/N) bared down once more, breathing through the agony and the words of encouragement from Spencer and the midwife. 

"Just one more push, (Y/N), you're almost there, you're almost there!" The midwife called.

(Y/N) did her best not to cry out as she pushed down again, but her efforts were in vain as she screamed out in exhaustion, almost deafening Spencer - but he didn't care.

Suddenly, (Y/N)'s cries of pain were replaced with their baby's cries of life.

"It's a girl!" Cheered the midwife, lifting the baby and placing her onto (Y/N)'s chest, for some valuable skin-to-skin contact.

"Oh my god, Spence! Spence, look at her!" (Y/N) gasped as their baby cried into her.

"She's perfect, (Y/N). Absolutely perfect, and beautiful, just like her Mom!" Spencer breathed, pressing his forehead to (Y/N)'s as he touched their baby's tiny nose with his index finger. "Hey, little one. I'm your daddy. Oh, I love you so much, you beautiful little girl." Tears of joy fell from Spencer's eyes as he memorized the delicate features of their newborn baby. "I'm so proud of you, (Y/N). I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too, Spence. More than you will ever know."

*******

Spencer stepped out of the room to gather his thoughts, whilst (Y/N) was recovering and getting her stitches. He needed to phone his Mom to break the news to her.

"Well?" Morgan asked, walking towards him. Spencer's head shot up at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suddenly, then realizing that he was surrounded by the team.

"We wrapped up the case and Garcia called us to say that (Y/N) had been in labor for quite some time." Rossi explained.

Spencer nodded. "For just over 11 hours...she's absolutely amazing...and we have a wonderful little baby girl." He said softly, smiling. The team were all giving out their congratulations to Spencer, when it was announced that 'Baby Reid' was now in the nursery; ready to be looked at through the glass, by her family. "That's my baby!" Spencer said proudly as Morgan patted him on the back.

The team went round to the nursery to see Spencer and (Y/N)'s now-sleeping baby.

"She actually looks just like you, Spence. Two peas in a pod!" JJ laughed.

"And look at all of her gorgeous hair! How (Y/N) concealed that absolute peach for so long, is beyond me!" Garcia smiled.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter: Diana Sophie Reid...Annie for short." Spencer beamed proudly.


End file.
